Missing Presumed
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 05 of 12.


The TX Series: Episode 05

Missing Presumed

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

Tails looked out of his front window in the living room of his house, and watched though the rain as a Boeing took off. Tails sighed. It had been a month since he had destroyed the Wing Fortress using the TX-01_R_. The replacement craft, the TX-01 Alpha had only been started two weeks ago and with all the four Boeings having pilots and crews, there was nothing much Tails can do. Stargazer was looking after the prototype of the new fighter planes the Tornado Fighters, the replacement for both the T1's and T2's, which will become training craft.

He would have gone out to see the new airport on the other side of the town of Star Light being built if not for this rain. It had been raining contently for a week now, the longest downfall since Robotnik's death and the shutting of the heavy pollutant plants. All of the plants were refitted with technology that reduced the pollutant by nearly 90 when the original TX was being built.

Amy came into the room. She had been living with Tails since he was attacked by his future self, but of course sleeping in another room. She saw Tails looking out.

"Bored?" she asked

"Yeah, not much for me to do. We were meant to go on a scientific mission this month. But of course it's on hold." Tails said looking back into the room

"And the TX project is being run by your chief engineer." Said Amy sitting down on a chair near the window

"Hmmm." Tails looked back out and wished for something to happen, but remembering the TX was out wished for something small

As if answering his wish the phone purred into life. Tails looked over at it, took his elbows of the window sill and walked over to it and picked up the receiver

"Hello?"

"Captain Prower sir, call from the IF Company." Replied the operator

"IF?"

'IF' stands for International Freight Co Ltd a company who deals in cargo transports by sea. Even though Tails offers a cargo service aboard the Boeings, there is limited space on them. People seamed to place more trust in the IF rather than the TX Company for there cargo yet were willing to place them self's on the Boeings. True people would arrive at least six hours or more before there cargo arrived, but it would allow them some time to make sure the cargo was still wonted and the deal could be finished.

"Put him tough." Tails heard a small buzz then,

"Hello is that Mr Prower?" asked a male voice

"Yes it is."

"Good. This is Mr Mackintosh C.E.O of International Freight Co Ltd, I was wondering weather I could ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well I was wondering weather you are available?"

"For what?" asked Tails

"To have a talk with my engineers and designers."

"For what purpose?"

"Just to give them some tips and to try and get there creative juices flowing, you see we have been meaning to replace the old fleet of transporters with new, since most of the were left over from the Robotnik War. People don't like to have these rotting heaps appear in there ports. So I recruited engineers and designers to sort this out but most have only just come out of school and are a little bit intimidated." Replied Mr Mackintosh

"Intimidated? By what?" asked Tails

"You see some have begun believing that the ghost of Robotnik will hunt them or some such thing if they touch the ships or even dismantle them."

"That's just silly."

"Well this is the reason I wont you. If they have some words of wisdom from the man responsible for riding us of the terror that was Robotnik and the inventor of the celebrated TX. It will hopefully put this whole matter at rest. It will be well worth your time."

"If you're going to offer me money just give it to a charity of your chose. I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Captain Prower. We have the accommodation all set up."

"That was quick."

"Well you personally don't have a lot to do at the moment."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be out of line."

"Its okay." Replied Tails

"Alright then. Your hotel is the Orion on the coast near the dockyards. When shall I expect you?" asked Mackintosh

"How about tomorrow."

"Sure. Have a safe trip down Captain, goodbye."

"Bye." Tails replaced the receiver

"Who was it?" asked Amy looking up from a book she was reading

"Mr Mackintosh over at the International Freight Company, wants me to go give his designers and engineers some kind of inspirational talk, or something along them lines."

"Why?"

"Most are new to the job, and apparently there a little bit scared of a superstition."

"Ghost?" asked Amy

"Yeah. They think the ghost of Robotnik will get them if they mess around with the boats. I'm going thought, something to do."

"Can I come?"

"Sure I don't see why not. You are still on holiday aren't you?" asked Tails

"I think I am."

Tails walked over to a shelving unit and picked up a green folder, opened it and looked at the page with the dates of staff holidays. "Yes you are. You not back at work till next week. We'll be done by then."

"Cool. I'll go and pack." Said Amy getting up and running over to the stairs

"I've got to inform Stargazer." Tails picked up the phone and dialled the number for the Boeing Hangar 4

In Boeing Hangar 4 Stargazer was on a metal gantry over looking the work going on below him. The engineering team were not working on a new Boeing but the new generation of fighter planes called the Tornado Fighters or TF's for short. They were a completely different design to the pervious T1 and T2's. They carried only one person, the pilot, and had a completely covered cockpit, a complete new weapon system with the Mark 6 lasers a few missiles racks attached under the two swept back wings instead of the two strait wings on top of another of the T1 & T2's. Even the propulsion system was different, instead off a propeller at the front of the plane the TF's are powered by the new Mark 1 Plasma Engine, which used super heated plasma to power the craft twice the speed of sound, which the old T1 & T2's could never do.

The door to the office at the opposite end opened and a young female rabbit walked over to Stargazer.

"Sir?"

Stargazer turned his head "Yes Miss Horsihno?"

"Sir, Captain Prower is on the phone, wants to speck to you immediately."

"Okay." Stargazer turned and followed her back to the office

Once inside the office Stargazer sat behind the desk, which was littered with papers and semantics of the TF's, the junior ensign closed the door then walked over to the other computer in the room and began to type up invoices.

Stargazer sat back in the chair and picked up the receiver. Tails told him about what the C.E.O of International Freight wonted him to do.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Stargazer

"No more then a week." Replied Tails

"Oh right so I better call in Lieutenant Commander Lee in."

"Why?" asked Tails

"I've gotta go Downunder, or had you forgotten?"

"Err…"

"You had, I thought you might have. I've gotta go Downunder to see to that other new airport."

"Oh right. The Uniross Airport wasn't it?" inquired Tails

"Yes that's right."

From the opposite end of the conversation Stargazer heard "Miles? Which of your cases do you wont?"

"Amy going with you?" asked Stargazer

"Yeah. She's still on holiday."

"Right, you heading strait off?"

"Yes once my bags are packed. So see you soon Stargazer."

"Aye sir. See you, and have a safe trip."

"Bye." Tails placed the phone down

A crashing sound came from the direction of the stairs and Amy's pink case hit the floor.

"Amy?" called Tails he walked over and looked up the stairs

Amy was sitting on a step half way up the stairs; she had her hands cupped over her ankle

"Amy?" asked Tails again

Amy opened her eyes and looked down at him "I think I hurt my ankle."

Tails started to walk up the stairs "Let me have a look."

Amy lifted her leg up and Tails gently felt around her ankle "Hmm, I can't feel any swelling. I'll help you down." Tails took her arm and placed it around his shoulders and slowly helped her down with Amy with her injured leg off the floor.

She sat down on the sofa while Tails went over to the phone and called for the TX Compounds doctor.

The doctor came round and checked Amy's leg. She had just bruised it; he placed a bandage around her ankle and left. Tails modified one of his crutches he had when he was injured for Amy to use.

"Next time," said Tails "if a case is too heavy for you call me."

"I know, but you were on the phone."

"I would of got off if you had asked me too. You still going to come with me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll go and pack then we can be off, just you relax here, I wont be a minute."

"I'm sorry." Said Amy

"Oh hey it's alright." Replied Tails

After Tails packed his stuff, he went out to collect the car. Tails car is what's known as an all terrain vehicle. All hover units and either wheeled or tracked cars have replaced other hovering vehicles. Tails' was custom built with a number of functions and special equipment not on the civilian models.

Tails parked the car with the boot facing the front door of his house. Loaded his and Amy's cases and a few backpacks, and once Amy had done a few sandwiches for the trip they got in a drove out towards the gates of the compound. Tails spoke to the guard who let them out.

Once out Tails drove the car towards Route 101. The motorways was built to speed up travel, so instead of travelling the old worn dirt tracks of intercity travel people will be able to travel quicker and easier. There are four main motorways heading out of Mobotropolis, Route 101 heads west to Portobello, Route 99 heads east to Emerald Bay, while the Stardust Speedway heads north and the motorway called Speed Highway heads south. Though none are completed.

After an hours travel were Tails had followed the motorway around the perimeter of the Mobotropolis National Park the new name for the Great Forest, he had to get off, because this was the current end of the motorway, the rest is estimated to take around three years to finish on this particular route.

They were now travelling thought the Great Salt Flats the new name of the Great Unknown towards the Hydressen Forest and it was starting to get dark. Soon they entered the Hydressen Forest. The track they were following would soon hit the river Tigrus, a tributary of the Great River. Rain was still lashing down so heavily it was almost impossible to see.

But now they were at the part of the trip that is the most dangerous, the bridge over the river. It was only big enough for their car, but there were always other cars coming from the other direction. The bridge used a light system, so that one end would be able to go while the other waited for their turn, but it was not operating. It used a waterwheel to power a generator that generated electricity for the lighting system, but the raging river must have damaged it.

Tails slowed his car down and peered thought the front window screen to try and see whether anyone was coming across. He couldn't see anything coming across. He would just have to take a chance.

He looked over his shoulder at Amy who was resting on the back seats. Then turned back and put his foot down. The drive wheels skidded in the mud and then the car was accelerating forwards across the wooden bridge. Tails thought he was more than half way across travelling at 50mph when he saw another set of headlights coming towards him.

"Crap!" shouted Tails and slammed his foot on the brake, but the bridge was slippery with the rain and the car skidded, and slid over the bridge crashing though the side barrier and splashing down in the river.

The other car had done the same and skidded sideways before catching its tries in a damaged plank, which tripped it over onto its roof, which demolished the middle of the bridge taking the other car with it.

Amy rolled onto the floor of their car, which woke her up. She sat back down on the seat to see that Tails was slumped over the steering wheel.

"Miles?" she called timidly, no response

She climbed over the passenger seat and examined Tails. He was breathing normally, the impact with the water must have knocked him unconscious. Amy moved Tails to the back seat after putting the passengers seat down and got in to the drivers seat. She opened a control panel concealed within the font dashboard and activated the water wings. One of the features Tails had installed on his car, she also activated the water propulsion system, and Amy tried to move the car in the direction of the bank of the river, but the current was too fast. She looked back at Tails currently lying on the back seats and thought to her self,

'Not much I can do at the moment. Guess I'll have to wait for the current to slow.' She lay across the two front seats and tried to get to sleep, it took her a while because of the rocking of the boat/car.

It was morning by the time she woke up, the rain had stopped and so had the car. She sat back up and looked out. They were at the mouth of the river, stuck on a sand bank. She turned to Tails.

"Miles? Miles?" she said gentility touching him on his arm

Tails opened his eyes "Amy?" he sat up "What happened?"

"We came off the road off the Tigrus Bridge I guess, were currently at the mouth of the river stuck on a sand bank."

Tails looked around him then out side and noticed that the water wings were deployed.

"Who deployed the water wings?"

"I did. I also tried to get to shore but the current was too strong."

"Can we move?" asked Tails

"I don't know I've only just woken up myself."

"Right, I suppose we should try. Excuse me Amy."

"Sure." Amy moved over onto the passenger seat while Tails climbed over the back of the drivers seat.

He put the car in reverse and pressed down on the accelerator.

"Were not moving. Two things that could be, the water propeller may not be strong enough to move us off or the drive system to the propeller is broken."

Amy then said "Tails the water around the car is rising."

Tails looked out of his rear view mirror and put two and two together.

"A surge. Must be excess water from the mountains."

"And we can move away can we?" asked Amy

"No. We have to swim to the shore come on." Tails grabbed a backpack, which he though was the one with his communicator in, and Amy got hold of the food bag. Tails opened the roof and he climbed out then gave Amy a hand out. They were closer to the bank that Tails had realised and there was still some of the sand bank visible, they climbed down onto it and ran along its length Tails holding on to Amy's hand.

They got to the shore with moments to spare. The surge of water lifted their car out of the sand bank and out into the open ocean. Tails collapsed onto his knees and breathed heavily catching his breath Amy was the same.

"You okay Amy?" Tails gasped

"I'm fine."

Tails took off his backpack and opened it.

"No." he said, "Wrong backpack."

"Wrong?" asked Amy

"Yeah, I thought this was the one with the communicator in it."

"What we going to do now?"

"Well we can either stay here or head up the coast to Portobello. But there is no shelter around here."

"The are always abandoned cottages along the coast isn't there?" asked Amy

"Yes. We better find some shelter soon it looks like another storm front is moving in." Tails said looking out to sea

They started to walk following the coast.

It was the same day that Stargazer was sitting in the TX Office working though some paper work on the new TF's that he received a call from the C.E.O of International Freight Ltd.

"Hello?" asked Stargazer

"Is this Flight Commander Stargazer Hedgehog?"

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

"This is Mr Mackintosh of International Freight Ltd. Is your Captain there?"

Stargazer replied "No he isn't. He left yesterday."

"Oh."

"Something up?"

"Yes he didn't turn up at the hotel last night."

"He didn't?"

"Yes, there has been no word from him either."

"Okay, I'll try to get in contact and see what's up. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

As soon as Stargazer put down the phone than Sapphire walked into the office.

"You ready to go to lunch?" she asked she then looked at Stargazers' expression "What's the matter?"

"Tails and Amy failed to turn up to the hotel the other night, and they haven't show up at the International Freight headquarters this morning." Stargazer turned to the schematic of the TX-01A on the back wall "Fred?"

Fred Tails' personal computer that he had left behind switched on "Yes? What can I do for you Stargazer?"

"Bring up a map of the Northern Continent."

A map replaced the schematic of the new TX.

"Show Mobotropolis and Portobello please."

Two red spots indicated the cities.

"Now show all routes to Portobello."

Three green lines came from the red spot that indicated Mobotropolis in the middle of the NC and joined up with the red spot of Portobello. Stargazer walked closer to the map and looked at it hard.

"He would of gone along Route 101, since it is the closest to the compound. Fred display the entire Route 101 in detail."

Fred did so.

"Fred can you put up the route Tails went using the data from off the cars transponder."

Stargazer watched as a white line drew its self across the map and then abruptly stopped just by the river Tigrus.

"Fred?" asked Stargazer

"The transponder ended here." Replied Fred

"Hmmm, Fred was there any reports of flooding along the river?"

"Earlier this morning monitor station 1 reported that the water level rose coursing a surge, but not at the same time last night when the transponder stopped transmitting."

Stargazer looked at the map for a minute or so before turning round and picking up the phone "Hello operator. Yes get me RMAF Sheffield."

Sapphire knew that RMAF Sheffield was near Portobello.

Stargazer spoke to the commander of the base their "Commander Lenin? This is Flight Commander Stargazer Hedgehog. Listen up I'm going to give you some instructions, this is for a search and rescue mission."

Tails and Amy had found a cottage hidden underneath over grown trees. Just before it had started to rain again that night they had managed to collect some dry sticks and logs up for use in a fire. Tails had luckily picked up the backpack with contained the essentials of some kinder and a fire lighter.

Once the fire was lit they both sat near it drying off their damp cloths and dam fur. Tails emptied his backpack and once his coat was dry he stuffed it in to use as a pillow. Amy had the only sleeping bag and she wonted tails to have it and Tails wonted her to have it. Finally after an hour or two Amy had caved in and accepted it.

Tails lay down and stared up at the roof. This structure must be at least 200 or more years old, but the roof was in remarkably good condition. Tails looked across at Amy, for around a year now he had been feeling different towards Amy. Since they first met in the Year of Peace when Tails was eleven they had been close friends, but it had really been since the Future Imperfect Incident when Amy spent all that time looking after him that he had began to… to…

'Dam!' Tails said to himself 'what is this? What am I feeling for Amy?'

He just couldn't work it out for the moment.

Meanwhile Amy was laying awake, she was lying on her side facing the wall. She had been feeling differently about Miles too. But unlike Tails she knew what it was, because she had asked her older sister. Though she had teased Amy about it. Amy thought began to fall asleep.

Soon as morning broke, Stargazer got out of his car and stepped over to the group of RMAF and RMGF personnel under his command. Meanwhile Antoine was over the opposite side of the river with his group. Sonic wasn't here, he was on a diplomatic mission with Sally over in the Human Continent. Each group had a selection of vehicles and up to about 30 people in each search group. Both Stargazer and Antoine knew each other's plans, but Stargazer regarded Antoine's plan as idiotic, because he has no real search pattern. Stargazer had already briefed his group before they left for here. So all he had to do was one last debrief. They got into their positions, arranged in a triangle shape with the support vehicles behind them and started off down the river.

Antoine got to his group a few minutes later they were all lying around.

"Come on everyone time to get going." To Antoine's call the RMGF personnel got up yet the RMAF personnel remained seated "RMAF that applied to you too."

The RMAF personnel got up; the reason was that the RMAF in Antoine's group were from RMAF Sheffield and most of them were pilots, and since all of the RMAF aircraft were now decommissioned they were now just waiting till they get there new Tornado Fighters. Which were still a few weeks away, the pilots were all obviously bored. But they followed Antoine's orders, though they would rather be flying because being a pilot is the most popular career because of the TX. Every young boy and girl dreamed of flying in the TX.

Tails woke up suddenly with the right side of his face feeling numb, most probably from sleeping on his backpack.

"Oww." Tails slowly sat up striate as best as he could his whole right side was stiff due to lying on the hard uneven surface of the cottages floor. He rubbed his face and then looked over and jumped a little bit. Amy in her sleeping bag was lying right next to him.

"Amy?" he asked

Amy woke up "Miles?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes

"Why are you here when you were over the other side?"

"Oh sorry." She blushed "I heard a noise outside during the night, and I moved nearer to you because I feel safer around you."

Tails and Amy looked at each other, Tails started to feel like he should say something, but he didn't know what.

Amy broke the silence "Wont something to eat?"

"Err, sure." Tails watched her get up and go over to the backpacks.

Stargazer was still leading his search group down river; they hadn't really rested for at least ten hours. They had stopped for lunch, only for ten minutes there. Stargazer looked at his watch in around thirty minutes he'll actually stop the group and set up camp here. Antoine's team has been forced away from the riverbank due to waterlogged ground they just sank into it. Their support vehicles were taking an even bigger detour, round a nearby village then back to meet them, but their rendezvous point a few miles down river meant that Antoine's group wouldn't be able to camp until midnight. The reason why Stargazer hadn't had to do that was because he was on the side of the river, which ran on the edge of the Great Salt Flats.

Out of the vehicle with the radio mast on top an ensign of the RMAF jumped out and ran forward towards Stargazer calling:

"Commander, Commander!"

Stargazer frowned, and raised his hand to signal for the group to stop. The group immediately stopped, he turned around.

"Ensign?"

"Sir," Said the ensign a little out of breath, Stargazer made a mental note to put the ensign down for some extra fitness classes "There is someone on the radio for you."

"Who?"

"He says he is a captain of a cargo-hauler called the 'Kimberly Dawn'."

"I don't have time to talk to a cargo-hauler, he'll have to get back to me later."

"But sir he says he has picked up out of the ocean a car, with our RMAF signature on."

Stargazer froze.

"Our signature?"

"Yes sir." Replied the ensign

Stargazer made his way over to the communications vehicle with the ensign walking behind him.

He learned after talking to the captain of the cargo-hauler, he leaned that they had spotted the car around sixteen miles out from the coast, they had picked it up using a magnetic crane and as soon as they saw the RMAF signature on the vehicle they called the Compound who had diverted their call to Stargazers group.

Stargazer thanked the captain of the hauler and asked him to drop it off once they were in Portobello, were a representative of the TX Airways will pick it up of them. The captain confirmed he would do that and signed off.

Stargazer sat back and thought for a moment.

"Lieutenant can you bring up a map of the river system of the Tigrus?"

"Aye sir." The Lt tapped away at his keyboard "It'll appear on the screen in front of you sir."

The image appeared "Can you magnify the mouth of the river?"

The Lt did so.

"What are you looking for sir?" asked the Ensign

"That." Said Stargazer pointing at the screen and at particular a sand bank "Since they were in the river and in the car with its flotation devices on, it would float down river to here."

"How would their car if stuck on the sand bank get into open water?"

"A surge in the water level, but if they were stuck there for a while…" the Lt trailed off

"It could mean that there somewhere on the north-eastern coast." Continued Stargazer nodding "Good thinking Lt. Send a message to Antoine's group."

"They wont be able to get it until late tonight." Replied the Lt

"Right, yeah." Returned Stargazer

"There is a shallow bit here sir. Someone may be able to wade across."

Stargazer got out of the car and spotted a sub-lieutenant nearby.

"Harmony?" called Stargazer

The sub-Lt got up and ran over "You called sir?" she said snapping a salute

Stargazer saluted back "I wont you to go back up river a few miles to this place," he was handed a map and showed here were he wonted her to go "there's a shallow path across the river go across find Antoine's group and tell them to head strait for the coast. Got that?"

"Yes sir." She saluted again and jogged away from the group before putting her head down and ran.

Stargazer called a quick meeting with the search group, in which he told them there was a possibility that Captain Prowler and Miss Fox were along the NE coast, so they are now heading for the SE coast with out needing to search the river bank anymore.

Once that was done everyone who could boarded the support vehicles, while thoughts that could not headed south to Grosvenor Emergency Airport were a Boeing will take them back to the TX Compound.

Stargazer was about to get into his car when the Lt called out "Sir the Compound has just called."

"What about?"

Tails and Amy were still in the run down cottage, due to the fact that it was raining yet again, Tails was hoping the storm would brake so they could make a go at getting to Portobello and Tails knew that there supplies wont last much longer.

"Miles?"

"Yes Amy?" asked Tails turning from the window

"Miles," She said getting up "We have know each other for a while now, haven't we?"

"Yes, since the Year Of Peace." Replied Tails

"We have been friends since then. But lately I've been feeling different about you."

"Different?"

"Yes. I wont us to be more then friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails "Do you mean…"

"Uhuh." Replied Amy blushing slightly

"Amy… I have been feeling differently about you as well."

"You have?"

"Yes, but I haven't understood these feelings, but I think I do now."

"Oh Miles." They hugged

Suddenly overhead they heard a strange sound. Tails looked out of the window, holding hands Tails lead Amy outside and together looked into the sky. The rain was starting to brake, that's when they spotted them, a squadron of five new Tornado Fighters flying from south to north.

"Quick we need to make some kind of signal." Tails said looking around them

"Why not use the communication device?"

"I got the wrong backpack remember."

Amy hit upon an idea and ran back into the cottage and brought back the lighter along with a can of gas. Tails set them up so the can would explode; they quickly retreated to inside the cottage.

The explosion was spotted by the Tornado Fighters who did a low level pass over the site, the lead pilot identified Tails and Amy who was jumping up and down trying to catch there attention. They called the search group who made there way to directly to their position.

The time was now just before eleven o'clock that night when Stargazer got out of his car and saluted a very relieved Captain Prowler.

"Sir." Said Stargazer "How are you?"

"Fine thanks Stargazer. Took you long enough." Responded Tails smiling

"And you miss Amy?"

"Fine thank you Stargazer."

"Well hope in this car it'll take you direct to the compound."

"Good. I need a good rest." Said Tails climbing in

Tails sat in the office of the TX Hangar two days after being rescued by Stargazer. He was thinking about Amy, and in particular what had happened between them. Amy wasn't here at the Compound because as soon as they got back Amy's mother had turned up and took her home with her. Amy though was to meet with Tails tonight for there first 'date'. Tails didn't know were to take her though.

He turned his chair back round to the desk and picked up the phone and called the only person who could help him. It wasn't Sonic because he was still on the diplomatic mission to the Human Content so he called Stargazer.

"Hi Stargazer."

"Hello sir. What can I do for you?"

"I was, uh, wondering whether you know any good restaurants or anything like that."

"Why you asking?"

"It's just that Amy and I are uh, are going out tonight on…"

"A date?" asked Stargazer

"Umm yeah."

"I know of a good restaurant, for such an occasion, in fact me and Sapphire are going out tonight too. Why don't we make it a double date? That way I can support you and anyway I have something to ask Sapphire. I would like someone else there to support me."

"Are you sure?" asked Tails "Don't wont to intrude if its important."

"No you'll be fine. See you outside the restaurant Nero at eight."

"Okay."

That night Tails with Amy meet up with Stargazer and Sapphire at the restaurant. They were lead to a table. The staffs were so friendly. There starters arrived within minutes of them sitting down. Tails liked the music being played by a violinist, nice and soft. They talked a little bit about random things.

It want until the main meal had been finished that Stargazer said he needed to say something to Sapphire, and it was important.

"Important?" asked Sapphire

"Yes." Stargazer got up out of his chair and pushed it away, he held Sapphires right hand and kneeled down on one knee "Sapphire from the day we meet I have liked you, I know it was wrong of me to just disappear like I did. Them you surprised me by coming to see me, and since then my love for you has grown. So now I'm asking you," Stargazer with his free had reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box and flipped it open "will you marry me?"

Sapphire just stared shocked at the ring in the box "I…I…" she stammered, she looked into Stargazer red eyes and eventually said, "Yes." And saying it louder so other people around other tables could hear "Yes I will marry you!"

Everyone looked around at them, Stargazer and Sapphire embraced one another the violinist came over and started to play some music. The other members of the staff came over and congratulated them.

Tails just sat there. He felt a hand round his. He looked over to Amy who was looking at the frenzy in front of them.

Tails stood up, and the group parted. Tails went over to Stargazer and said "Congratulations." They shook hands

"Thank you sir."

Tails was wondering what lay in store for him and Amy.

The following week Tails opened the Mobotropolis International Airport, this airport would now take all the Boeing flights in and out of the Grand Metropolis Area. The TX Compound was renamed the TX Complex, because it now only dealt with the maintenance of the Boeings, TF's and of course was still the home of the TX, of which the new one was still under construction. It also became common knowledge that Amy and Tails were boyfriend and girlfriend. So it was all change when Sonic and Sally returned from their diplomatic mission.

"This'll take some time to get used to." Said Sally when they had finished learning about all that had happened during there absence

"Not really I sort of had a incline to that Tails and Amy would get together."

"But will it last, I mean there still young."

"True but I have a good feeling about them. And I think it'll last."

The End of Missing Presumed

Coming Soon: A Chaotix Day

The Tornado Class X (TX-01, TX-01_R_ & TX-01A), TX Compound/Complex, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog and Amy Fox, Sapphire Dylan and RMGF are copyright of the Stargazer 2005.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fiction is Copyright of The Stargazer 2005.


End file.
